3 Days
by Zenroba
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are givin a clean up job after the attack on the village. NaruHina, OneShot


There was knocking coming from Naruto's door, but he didn't want to get out of bed for anything. They just had the funeral for the fourth the day before. A shrill voice filled Naruto's ears "Naruto get up!" the voice woke him up with a start.

"One second Sakura-chan!" he yelled back quickly getting dressed. He rushed to the door "what is it Sakura-chan?" he asked with smile.

She looked back at him with a slight smile, "we're to report to the rooftop of the kage house" she said turning to walk down the stairs from his home. Naruto thought about asking her out later, but held back because she didn't look to happy, and he couldn't blame her. Naruto decided to do as Sakura said, and setout after he had a cup of ramen.

Naruto got to the rooftop a bit later than he had expected, and when he did, only Kakashi was there. "Sensei, where is everyone?" Naruto asked looking around at the empty rooftop.

"They all already got there partners and have left to clean and repair the village." He said turning a page of his book. You on the other hand are alone, because you showed up late. He turned another page in his book. "hmm," he said looking up from him book, "it seems your just got your partner Naruto." He said as a girl with short hair came running up the stairs to the roof. "Hinata, you and Naruto are to go clean the river running into the east side of the village." He said going back to his book.

Hinata had a look of slight shock on her face, and was turning a little red. "Clean up duty?" Naruto said "ugh, why did I have to show up late?" he said putting his hands into his pockets and kicking the ground. "Lets go Hinata" he said frustrated.

When they got to the river they were both surprised at everything that was in the river. There was splintered wood, and rocks from the village, and trash that was probably scattered from the village. They got started cleaning, and for the first hour or so, they didn't talk, and Naruto got annoyed with the silence and decided to try to start a conversation. "So, Hinata, why were you late to the roof?"

Hinata almost tripped with the things she was carrying with the sudden question. "I was, you know, training with, my father…" she said trailing off at the end. Dropping what she was carrying on to a pile that they had started. "But I guess it worked out…" she said softly. Naruto decided he could ignore her soft comment, because she sounded like she didn't want him to hear it.

Naruto had tried many more times to strike up some conversation, but Hinata was too shy to say more than a few sentences. 'Maybe she just doesn't like me' naruto thought to himself. He didn't really care, he was used to people not liking him, and he was close to accepting that he would never find someone who accepted him completely. By the time the sun had set, they still weren't done. "Hey Hinata, we don't have a time limit for this do we?" Naruto asked "because if we don't we can finish tomorrow and not have to work in the dark right?"

The suggestion hadn't occurred to Hinata "well, I don't remember hearing a time limit…" hearing this Naruto got a smile on his face, "N-Naruto?" Hinata started to ask, but shook it off, "I-I'll see you tomorrow" she said running off back to her house. Naruto was really confused about her. She must really hate him for some reason. Naruto sulked home in the dark, wondering what he could have done to Hinata to make her hate him when he ran into Kiba.

"Hey Naruto, I heard you and Hinata got stuck with river cleaning" Kiba playfully taunted. "I got stuck with Shikamaru, doing reconstruction on the roofs" he said. He noticed something wrong with Naruto "hey, something wrong?" a thought crossed his mind "Hinata didn't say anything about…" he stopped not knowing if he should go on.

Hearing this perked Naruto's interest. "Say anything about what?" Naruto inquired. Kiba just looked away from him as if to say it was nothing. Naruto decided that Kiba would probably know a lot about Hinata that he wouldn't. "Hey Kiba does Hinata hate me for some reason?" Naruto asked in complete seriousness. Kiba looked at him as if in disbelief that Naruto would even suggest that, and when he realized Naruto was being completely serious, he started to laugh, hard. "What?!" Naruto yelled at him.

"You really are stupid and either really dense, or just inobservant" Kiba said to him through his laughs. Now Naruto was extremely confused, not getting what Kiba was trying to say. But he was getting tired, and decided to just leave Kiba laughing and went home. Though he couldn't sleep, trying to make sense of what Kiba was saying. When the sun rose, he was still confused but had a suspicion of what he meant and had a plan in mind.

When Naruto got to the river, he wasn't surprised to see Hinata wasn't there yet. He decided to start without her. When Hinata did arrive she seemed to seem surprised to see he was there and already working, and walked slowly watching Naruto work. She really admired him, wanting to get to know him better, or even, become more than an acquaintance or a friend. But she could never muster the courage to even talk to him. "Good morning Hinata!" Naruto called to her from working. She blushed and waved back at him shyly. "Hey I was thinking last night, and I thought of a better way to move this stuff!" he said exited. "Were ninja right, so why not act like it" he said forming a hand sign "kage bushin no jutsu!" he said making clones of himself each of which were grinning. "Now lets get this thing going!"

Hinata smiled and decided that she could help too. Although she couldn't make shadow clones like Naruto, she could however break the debris that Naruto couldn't carry. They worked like that until the sun went down, and Naruto's plan had worked, they had gotten a lot more done than they had the day before, and also his plan had worked in another way. He had confirmed his suspicions. Hinata did steal looks at him, and when he would look back at her, she would dart her vision elsewhere. When the sun was close to setting, Naruto decided to try something. "Hey Hinata, would you like to get a bowl of ramen, my treat?" he suggested.

At this suggestion Hinata turned bright red. "R-really?" she asked, voice quivering, and not believing what she was hearing. Naruto shook his head smiling. She was able to put out a nervous "yes" and than turned really red and her head down.

Naruto seeing this was both relived that she didn't hate him, and exited about his first date. He came up to her and took her by the hand and began walking to Ichiraku Ramen. Hinata tailing Naruto lightly grasping his hand, and still bright red was almost in complete shock at what was happening. She was being taken out by Naruto, the boy she admired. When they got there Naruto had to order for the both of them because Hinata was still embarrassed. Naruto brought up some topics and they began to really talk for the first time since they started the job. When they finished there ramen and finished talking Naruto walked her back to her family house and said goodnight, and when back to his house thinking about the night, smiling to himself.

The next morning Naruto got to the river early again and started before Hinata got there. Though when she did he greeted her with a hug and they got to work near sundown, they still hadn't finished the job that had been assigned to them three days earlier. Naruto sat down against a tree near the river. "Hinata" he said motioning her over "take a seat" he said smiling and patting a patch of grass next to him. She turned a bit red and sat next to him. Naruto put an arm around her, and she leaned on him. They watched the sunset, and without noticing, they fell asleep like that, completely at peace.

Not too far away, Kakashi, Kuranai, and Azuma, were watching them. Kuranai and Azuma stunned at what they were witnessing. Finally, Kuranai spoke, "Kakashi," she was trying to find the words appropriate for the situation, but it came out as just "how?"

Kakashi, almost not interested said, "you put two people together and they bond" turning a page in his book he continued "simple as that." Looking up from his book he held out his hand. "Now what you owe me" he said a smile under his mask. Both of them obliged and gave him a wad of money. "That was probably the biggest amount I've won on a bet so far" he said happy with himself.

Naruto and Hinata both woke up and realized that they had fallen asleep like that, and that the river was completely cleared out. There was a note taped onto Naruto's jacket that was from Kakashi. 'Hey Naruto, you took too long so I decided to lend a hand, Kakashi.' Naruto was pretty confused, but for some reason he didn't want to go back to the village just yet, he wanted to spend some more time with Hinata. He suggested it to her. She just smiled and said she would love to. So they sat there, Hinata in Naruto's arms, talking the day away.

Zen: ooookay so, I love NaruHina, their just sooo cute together. And I hope people like this one a bit more than my first fic, and thank you to the two people who reviewed my other story and gave me advice for this one. I hope this one gets more peoples attention : D


End file.
